


Kiss Me Through The Phone

by Nightwoofking



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Trans Naoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwoofking/pseuds/Nightwoofking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoto is off on a trip for his case, and Rise is feeling a bit lonely</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Through The Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Naoto and Rise are 18 in this  
> I hope you enjoy the story and tell me what you think

It was like any other day for the blue haired detective. Simply working on his case files and taking care of school work that he had been assigned. That was until he received a peculiar text from his girlfriend, that was suspiciously grammatically correct and without any special characters. It’s too bad you’re not here. He knew she more than likely missed him as he had to travel to where his current case was. His curiosity was strong as he texted her back. WHY DO YOU SAY THAT? 

He grabbed the warm tea he had made himself and took a sip as he opened the next message. Only for him to spit it out in surprise. Because I’m turned on. Naoto wiped off the drops of tea on his chin and made sure his phone sustained no water damage. Once he was sure there wasn’t, he mulled over how to respond. His face grew warm as different ways to take the conversation filled his mind. He settled with trying to make her intentions clearer. OH? He tried to go back to working, but was just staring at the papers as he waited for her to reply. 

His hand practically flew towards his phone when it dinged. Yeah. The response was a bit underwhelming, but it could have been building it up in his head. Just before he was about to reply, she texted him again. His blue eyes widened as they scanned over the words. What are you wearing? He knew enough about less than appropriate messages, mainly due to Yosuke, for him to know what this may lead to. He glanced around his empty hotel room. His thumbs quickly typed out his response. My slacks and a dress shirt.

Rise smiled to herself at the change in Naoto’s messages. She knew he had gotten the hint at what she wanted. That should be expected from the detective prince. She shifted on top of her bed, her bare legs dragging across the sheets. Her teeth caught her bottom lip as she pictured how Naoto looked at the moment. She quickly replied. Show me. Placing the phone down, she wrapped her arms around the other pillow. She curled around it and nuzzled against it, the detective’s scent filled her nostrils.

The next message came a slower than before, but she knew why when she opened it. It was a picture of him sitting at his desk, an awkward smile on his face because he wasn’t used to taking pictures of himself. He seemed like he had been relaxing as his shirt was partially untucked and the top button was undone. She made sure to save the picture, it was too cute not too and she made sure to tell him. Aww you look cute! Want a pic of me? She smiled as the response came quickly. Yes. Simple and to the point

She looked down at her attire. She had decided to wear one of Naoto’s night shirts and a pair of her panties. Her body was posed like she was in a photoshoot, limbs laid with purpose. She stared into the camera with a seductive look as if she was with Naoto. And then she snapped the picture. She had made sure to take multiple ones so she could pick out her favorite. Her heart rate picked up as the message sent, knowing it’d get a rise out of her detective. She just wished she could see his reaction.

When the device lit up and alerted him, he felt his mouth go dry. He stared at the picture more than he should have, but he was sure Rise wouldn’t mind in the least. As he took in every little detail, a question ran through his mind. His body reacted before he realized and he texted her. Are you only wearing my shirt? The messaged had sent before he even processed it. He held his breath as he waited. He was honestly curious about whether she was or not. He occupied himself with drinking his now cooled tea when he registered how he’d been staring at the screen.

A cold shiver ran through his body. He looked around the room again and looked out the open window. For a few moments he enjoyed the view of the city and thought about bringing the idol with him next time. He knew she’d be more than happy to see the sights with him. He shut the window and the blinds as he grabbed his phone again. Warmth rose to his cheeks as his read the message. I’m wearing my panties too, want to see? He swallowed thickly as he quickly replied. Yes, I do.

He wasn’t sure what he expected to see, but it definitely wouldn’t compare to what he saw. Rise had pushed up the loose shirt up and revealed her toned stomach. Her legs were spread as she showed off the lacy pair of red underwear that adorned her. His fingers twitched with the need to touch the longer he looked. It had actually taken him awhile to realize that a message was attached. You like them? He certainly did. Naoto didn’t think he’d ever get over the idol’s choice of underwear. 

Rise smiled at her handiwork as she was sure the detective had appreciated the picture. Her suspicions were confirmed when he texted her back. Very much so. It was pleasing to hear and she wanted to see what else he would like. That’s good, I bought them for you. She had a habit of buying lingerie to surprise him. Even with Naoto away, she still would plan things for him. Hazel eyes wandered around her room as she waited, anticipating his reply. Really? Why is that? He made this too easy.

Yeah, because I want you to take them off of me. Her giggles filled the room as she felt full of energy. She was eager to see how he would react to the message. She hoped that he would end up feeling the same way as her at the moment. Her body was excited by just the thought of the detective, but she refused to do anything until Naoto was doing the same. She hurriedly opened the message and smiled. You want me to…? She could only imagine what his face must look like and even debated on asking for another picture of him.

Her response was quick as she didn’t plan on keeping him waiting. I want you. She chuckled when she realized how he might take the text. Knowing him, it was going to fly right over his head. She was secretly hoping that he had some hidden talented at sexting and would blow her away. In what way? Or maybe he needed to be eased into it. She wasn’t an expert, but she knew what to say to get the detective all hot and bothered. And so did he, so she figured he would be able to get the hang of it.

Naoto could only assume that may have not been the response Rise wanted or expected, but he wasn’t about to start anything until he was sure of what she wanted. And she made it very clear with her next message. I want you to fuck me. His face went hot and his breath stopped as the words sunk in. He bit his lip and could practically hear the idol say those words to him. A breathy voice that was right up against his ear. How do you want me to? He murmured the words out loud as he typed.

Leaning back in the chair, he let out a puff of air as his breathing had quickened. The next message made him groan into the open space of the room. Strip for me first, then I’ll tell you how. Sometimes he really wished he wasn’t a detective, just so he could have more time with Rise. His forehead made contact with the cool wood of desk and he looked down at his phone. Then he shot up to his feet and wasted no time taking off his shirt and throwing it off to the side. His pants soon followed and he was only in his boxer briefs.

He sat back down in the leather chair and texted her back. I’m only in my boxers now. He blushed as he looked down at his body and ran his fingers lightly over his torso. He traced the outlines of the scars on his chest and smiled as he thought of how the idol hadn’t minded them, if anything she seemed to enjoy them. The next message came and he wasn’t surprised. Show me, I already took off your shirt. He tried to quell the blush that had spread down to his neck as he tried to take the picture, but it wouldn’t be going away anytime soon.

Biting onto her fingernail as the picture loaded and she could see the desire building in him, just from the image alone. Rise sent a quick message before taking a picture to send to him as well. You look so sexy. She felt herself get more turned on at the naughty aspect of him seeing the picture she had just sent and was keen on continuing. She squeezed her legs together as she felt a familiar ache. Her mind was already thinking about what she wanted to do with him when he got back, and it only served to make her more aroused. 

I think you look gorgeous. Her smiled widened at the words, enjoying the compliment. It took her a moment to formulate what she was to send. Thanks babe, did seeing me turn you on? She would put her money on saying that it did, but she would always enjoy hearing him say it. She went back to the picture of him and admired how flustered he looked. She could also the how comfortable he seemed in his own skin, and that made her more happy than turned on. However, his next message definitely did.

Yes, you always turn me on. She giggled happily and quickly replied. Good, you do the same to me. Even right now, I want you to touch me. Rise’s fingers lingered on the phone and she was excited by his words. Her body felt restless at the moment as she was eager to touch herself. Where do you want me to touch you? Her fingertips dragged over her neck and collarbone as she typed out her response. My chest, I want you to use your hands and mouth on them. She brought her hand down to her chest and began to touch them, imaging the detective doing it.

It suddenly felt harder to swallow as Naoto read Rise’s text. He visualized in head how he would touch the idol and could practically hear her gasping. Touch yourself, imagine it’s me. He shuddered as he pictured her pleasuring herself to the thought of him. He was getting more and more aroused by just the thought. I am, you do it too. He wasn’t about to say no as he rubbed the sensitive nubs on his chest and the other hand continued to text. Where are you touching yourself?

He slouched down in the chair and stroked his hand over his stomach and over his thighs, he tried to recreate the featherlike touch of the idol. Naoto felt his arousal growing and it wasn’t hard to miss Rise even more at the moment. His phone drew back his attention and he groaned when he read her text. I’m pinching my nipples and rubbing myself through my underwear. He felt warmed up enough as he slid his hand in between his legs and rubbed the growing wet spot. Just the friction from his boxer made him moan and he was pressing lightly.

He wanted to make her feel good, he needed to. He growled to himself in frustration as he craved the idol. You’re wet, aren’t you? Determinated to give her as much pleasure as possible, he let go of any inhibitions he had about talking dirty. His hand didn’t stop moving against himself and melted against the chair as he kept picturing Rise. It’s because of you. He chuckled under his breath and thought of what to say, then it hit him. He smirked to himself and typed out a new reply. Want me to help clean you up?

Rise’s breath caught in her throat as she read over the message. Her lips turned up in a mischievous smile and slipped her hand down into her underwear. Yes please. She pictured him going down on her, his tongue making her crazy as he held her still. As she dragged her fingers across her lips in a pattern somewhat similar to his tongue, she had subconsciously tensed her hips in place. She missed the feeling of his head in between her thighs, being able to tug at his hair, and his wandering hands over her legs and hips.

I’d lick you with just the tip of my tongue to make sure you felt it. Her finger mimicked the action with multiple strokes and she was surprised when he sent another message, not waiting for her reply. I’d lick around your clit before sucking on it. She couldn’t exactly do that and instead substituted by pinching on the sensitive nub. She moaned lowly and grabbed onto the detective’s pillow to hold onto. Her mouth was pressed against to try and muffle some of her noises and also to inhale his scent.

She just pictured how he would draw out random shapes and letter with his tongue, she wish he was there to do just that. Let me touch you too. It felt like she was having all the fun, she wanted to press his buttons too. Fine, but don’t stop. Rise didn’t think she could even if she wanted to. I’m going to suck on stomach and start grinding my hand on you. Her hand was moving faster as she felt herself getting closer. She continued to type and wanted to tell him exactly what she’d do with what focus she had left. But typing seemed too difficult and she pressed the call button.

Naoto’s eyes widened when his screen lit up and showed he was getting a call from Rise. After he recovered from the shock he answered the phone and held it in between his shoulder and ear. “Ah H-hello?” He bit on his lip to repress loudly moaning into the phone, but it seemed that the idol was doing the opposite. Her moans were loud and clear in his ear as she moaned out his name. “Naoto! I want y-you!” He stopped holding back his noises and felt a jolt of pleasure go through him and she kept repeating his name and pleaing.

“G-god fuck me. Fuck me please!” He closed his eyes and pictured how she’d look as she moaned that and with him being the reason why. “I’m gonna make you scream my name.” He growled and heard her whimper in response. “Yes pl-please! I’m so mmph close.” Rise confessed and he groaned. “As am-am I.” He stuttered, he gripped onto the armrests of the chair as he soaked in her noises. “To-together, ah okay?” He understood what she wanted and nodded, but realized she couldn’t see him.

“Yes uh, together.” He could hear how close she was in just by her voice. It got higher and higher in pitch and her words became more jumbled. He felt his body tense and he sped up his hand even more. His toes curled on the carpet and he rocked against his hand. He grabbed onto the phone again to keep it from falling as he bent over and moaned out his release. At the same time Rise almost screamed out his name and it was followed by an almost sob of pleasure. His body stilled as he tried to regain his breath. Naoto swore he stopped living for a moment at how strong he climaxed.

Rise had slumped back onto the bed after she had just arched her back off of it. Her body had seemingly turned to jelly as she panted loudly and she could heat Naoto doing the same. They didn’t say anything for awhile as they came down from their highs. The only noises heard was their breathing. He was the one who broke the silence, “I think I may have ruined this hotel’s chair.” She broke out in loud laughter as her hazy mind processed what he said. “Oh my god, did you really just do it in a chair?”

She could hear the blush in his voice, “I w-was working before this!” She giggled loudly before cooing softly at him. “But did you like it?” He was silent again for a moment. Then he made a noise affirmation, “It was... Enjoyable.” He sighed out the last part, and she could tell that he was embarrassed. “I liked it a lot, we should do it more when one of us is busy.” She suggested and she could practically hear his thoughts zooming around in his mind. “I suppose…” She smiled again and stretched out her muscles.

“Well now that we’re done, wanna stay up and talk?” It was nothing new for them to talk until dawn, and right now she just wanted to hear his voice. He hummed and she could hear shuffling in the background. A thump was heard and a sigh followed, “Yes that would be nice, I just moved to my bed to relax.” She could tell how relaxed he really was and it seemed maybe he needed that more than she had. A mischievous thought crossed her mind, “Aw don’t wanna sit in the sin chair?” She snickered and he squawked, “Rise!”


End file.
